vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Myotismon
|-|Myotismon= Myotismon was Resurrected through the dark arts, it is the king of Undead Digimon which has obtained mighty powers. Originally a fiendish computer virus that destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As it possesses an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime. He serves as a major antagonist in Digimon Adventure and the main antagonist is Digimon Adventure 02. |-|VenomMyotismon= It is a demon beast that has the lower half of a beast and an upper half with a beetle-like shell and is the true, evolved form of the king of darkness, Vamdemon. As Venom Vamdemon, who has unleashed its hidden power, it has nothing but omnicidal and destructive impulses, and Vamdemon, who originally maintained its gentlemanly conduct, reason, and intelligence, hates exposing its true, ugly form. |-|MaloMyotismon= Said to be Vamdemon's final form, it is a Demon Lord Digimon. Unlike Venom Vamdemon, which lost its intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast, it succeeded in surpassing Venom Vamdemon by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living artillery on both its left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 3-C | 3-C | At least Low 1-C, possibly 1-C Name: Myotismon/Vamdemon. VenomMyotismon/VenomVamdemon. MaloMyotismon/BelialVamdemon. Origin: Digimon Adventures Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate-level Virus-attribute Undead Digimon (Vampire), Ruler of his Castle on the Server Continent, Tyrant, Terrorist | Mega-level Virus-Attribute Demon Beast Digimon | Meta-level Virus-Attribute Demon Lord Digimon Powers and Abilities: Myotismon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Myotismon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's). Pit Crusher and Blood Sucking (Bloodsucking in Digimon revolves around having one's information drawn out, their vital functions ceasing and them dying), Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis and Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats), Fire Manipulation, Dimensional BFR via Hell's Hand (Can drag others to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and absorbed by Lucemon), Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Can drive others to utter insanity), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), Hacking, Can drain people of all their blood, may have the ability to merge worlds (requires prep), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Life Manipulation (Can drain one's life force), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate himself thousands of times in seconds), Death Manipulation via Death Charm, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Mind Control, Transmutation, Phasing, Healing, Dream Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destroyer, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure. |-|VenomMyotismon=All previous abilities amplified, Energy Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Venom Infuse. |-|MaloMyotismon/BelialVamdemon=All previous abilities amplified, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Attack Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Pandemonium Flame. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to if not superior to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Overpowered MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Garudamon all at once with a mere hand gesture) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon) | Galaxy level (Overwhelmed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, however did so before they encountered the Dark Masters) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Planned on unify both the Digital and Real Worlds creating a single World of Darkness), possibly Complex Multiverse level (It's considered a Demon Lord of the highest level to the point of being thought to be one of the Seven Great Demon Lords) Speed: Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Should be at least comparable with other Ultimate-level Digimon) | Relativistic+ movement speed with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (via power-scaling to Mega Digimon) | Immeasurable (Should likely be comparable to SGDL and Royal Knights in speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (Telekinetically tossed MegaKabutermon with no effort) | At least Class M+ (Physically stronger than WarGreymon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class (Able to overpower other Ultimate-level Digimon) | Galactic Class | Galactic Class (Physically stronger than WarGreymon) | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level (Can casually tank attacks from other Ultimate-level Digimon. Was mostly unfazed from his battle against WereGarurumon) | Galaxy level | Galaxy level (Tanked attacks from both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High; being in sunlight lowers it considerably Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles | Tens of meters with melee attacks, Hundreds of meters with projectiles | Extended melee range (several meters) with melee attacks due to his sheer size, Hundreds of meters with his projectiles and Planetary with the power of darkness and dark spores. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Myotismon is a dangerously capable strategist and combatant, preying on the DigiDestined insecurities and weaknesses to make them fight amongst themselves and taking them all on at once and winning until Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon. | VenomMyotismon is not as intelligent as his previous form due to giving it up in exchange for power, but is still a competent enough combatant to take on both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon at the same time | Unlike VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon retains his intelligence, allowing him to outsmart the DigiDestined, read their minds, and trap them in a world of their desires. He is crafty, devious, and hatched a plan spanning over five years to achieve physical form. Weaknesses: Highly overconfident, weak to the power of light and holy powers, sunlighdeal of his intelligence upon taking this form | The power of light itself (meaning positive t weakens him | Light-based attacks are even more effective against him and he loses a great emotions and desires) can weaken him, relies on negative emotions and darkness to maintain his existence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Myotismon *'Night Raid:' Myotismon surprises foes by unleashing a swarm of bats from his cape to attack them. As revealed in the novel, this attack is a move that bypasses conventional durability by deleting the opponent's data from the inside out. **“Night Raid!” Wrath. And fear. A great swarm of bats flew towards Hikari and Tailmon. They were no longer living life forms, but a lethal weapon that immediately deleted their own data upon hitting their target, forcing their opponent to be annihilated as well. It was neither Hikari nor Tailmon that was hit. Mustering up the last of his magical powers, Wizarmon flew through the air and stood in front of them. The bats disappeared into Wizarmon’s body as if they were being sucked in. Wizarmon fell slowly to the ground. The data composition of his body was already breaking down. *'Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream):' Uses a stream of electrified blood like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream):' Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave:' Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. *'Crazy Giggle:' Fires a shot of pre-eminent light with destructive power from its mouth while laughing. *'Fool Out (Network Flapping):' Emits an unbearable discord. *'Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. *'Destroyer:' An ability that gives all his attacks a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. *'Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Duplication:' Keramon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. These clones have weaker powers. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizarmon releases blue lightning from its staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Wizardmon can also turn himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Hell's Hand:' Attacks and drags his opponent to Hell i.e the Dark Area where they are erased from existence. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. This attack brings annihilation in a matter of seconds unless the opponent is a possessor of a tenacious spirit. VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion (Venom Infuse):' VenomMyotismon completely destroys configuration data by injecting them with destructive computer viruses, destroying the target's physical form, soul, and consciousness in the process. In Digimon Adventure (and while in the Real World), a single hit from this was casually turning skyscrapers into nothingness. *'Tyrant Savage:' Viciously slashes his enemy with his claws. *'Chaos Flame:' Fires an energy blast from the face on his abdomen. *'Inferno:' VenomMyotismon breathes fire to scorch foes who attempt to approach him. MaloMyotismon *'Pandemonium Flame:' An extremely high-temperature beam that it fires from its shoulders, Sodom and Gomorrah. *'Crimson Mist:' Releases red mists that engulf the enemy and cause them to melt/dissolve. *'Mental Illusion:' Fires a beam of light that traps the opponent in a world of their desires, effectively neutralizing them by showing them what they want most. However, this can be overcome by outside intervention or if one's greatest desire is to defeat MaloMyotismon. *'Screaming Darkness:' Fires heat rays of darkness from the Sodom and Gomorrah on his shoulders, and is capable of demolishing entire city blocks and easily defeated the DigiDestined despite their best efforts. *'Soul Shield:' Uses a shield of darkness to absorb energy from projectiles. *'Pandemonium:' Emits a thick fog of darkness in the environment which confuses the opponent. *'Black Rain:' Leaps into the sky and spins around, releasing a spinning column of small dark orbs from his cape. Note: Myotismon inherits abilities from Devimon, Bakemon and Wizardmon. Key: Myotismon Official Databook | Myotismon Digimon Adventure | VenomMyotismon Databook | VenomMyotismon Adventure | MaloMyotismon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Tyrants Category:Hackers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Acid Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users